destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
Factions are groups that determine the alignment of an entity or a player on the battlefield. Players of Destroy the Godmodder choose a faction and battle against opposing ones, and occasionally, their own. Entities follow the alignment of the player who summoned them, unless otherwise specified. Faction List *'The Godmodder GM' is the main antagonist of the series. The Godmodder has an entire legion of Pro-Godmodder PG entities and a handful of players assisting him, although he doesn't really need them because of his massive power. (Appears in all games.) (In Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins, he is listed as AZ-γ. UserZero is listed as GM.) *'Anti-Godmodders AG' are the protagonists of the series. They primarily fight against the Godmodder GM and Pro-Godmodder PG factions, and retaliate against the Neutral N or Hostile H faction secondarily. (Appear in all games.) (In Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins, they are the '''Anti-Zero AZ '''faction.) **'Players P' are Minecraft players that are lost in GodCraft. Since every Minecraft account is on the server, there are very few that take part in the battle. Most fight for the Anti-Godmodders AG, but the Godmodder can specifically spawn Pro-Godmodder PG Players. They have respawns to make up for their low health, and can use a powerful special attack that results in their ascension from the server. (Only appear in DTG2.) *'Pro-Godmodders PG' are the supporting antagonists of the series. They primarily fight against the Anti-Godmodders AG and Neutrals N. They fight for the Godmodder GM, aiding him with supportive charged attacks and entities. The Godmodder can also summon Pro-Godmodder PG entities himself. (Appear in all games.) (In Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins, they are the '''Pro-Zero PZ '''faction.) *'Neutrals N' are, true to their word, the neutral party of the series. They fight against everyone who they see as a threat. Since they are not clouded by bias like the Anti-Godmodders AG and Pro-Godmodders PG, their attacks are more constant and steady. However, on the flip side, some players choose this faction to cause as much havoc as possible, or because their actions are morally dubious. (Appear in all games.) *'Hostiles H' are the wild cards of the series. They exist solely to cause dissension and strife on all sides, and are usually very powerful. However, they also usually have a fatal flaw, which, if discovered, will lead to their death more quickly. These entities fight everyone, although they do not do so because of the Neutrals' N logic, they do it just because. (Appear in DTG2 and DTG0.) *'Bosses BOSS' are extremely powerful entities (even more powerful than Hostiles H) that often serve a major purpose in the plot. There have been bosses from every major faction in the series, although they usually fight for the Pro-Godmodders PG. Bosses usually drop Spoils of War upon death, and some bosses don't die upon death, reappearing later to fight again. (Appear in DTG2 and DTG0.) **'Mechs MECH' are Pro-Godmodder PG bosses that are giant, robotic Minecraft mobs. They drop a Spoil of War the first time they are defeated, and are quite powerful, at the same level as typical bosses. The more advanced ones have charged special attacks and kamikaze attacks. (Only appear in DTG2.) *'Undecided ???' entities are the most mysterious entities of the series. They either lack the capability to pick a side, or merely do not want to. These entities vary in strength and targets, although they are often a stepping stone to a greater entity, or plot-important. (Only appear in DTG2.) *'Gottestöters GS', also known as Godmodder Slayers are an alternative choice to the AZ and PZ factions who were created by Crusher48, as they believe all godmodders are a threat to existence. (Only appear in DTG0.) Color Codes Listed here are the hexademical codes needed to reproduce the colors of factions. * Anti-Godmodder: FF0000 * Pro-Godmodder: 0000FF * Godmodder: DAA520 * Neutral: A9A9A9 * Player: 008000 * Hostile: 4B0082 * PG Boss/Mech: 800080 * AG Boss: 800000 * Undecided: 808080 * Gottestöters: 339966 Category:Concept Category:DTG2 Category:DTG1 Category:Lists